Digital printing technologies rely on the adhesion of printing fluid particles to a substrate to produce a printed item. The location of the printing fluid particles on the substrate, and in some cases the phase change of the printing fluid particles, is electrically controlled to produce a desired image. The image for an average customer printing job will cover approximately fifteen percent of the substrate with printing fluid.